Glare
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Kiseki no Sedai diperintahkan untuk menatap Akashi yang diumpamakan menatap lawan ketika pertandingan berlangsung. Kise telat, tak tahu-menahu kenapa dia dipanggil menghadap Akashi. / "Tatap aku." / "Um, Akashicchi. Kau tidak marah, 'kan?" / Dan, Kise menyaksikan sebuah gunting melayang padanya. / Fluff maybe? / For VilettaOnyxLV & Kise's b'day / #4 of #365StoriesProject #4 / RnR?


Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is

**Glare** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

AkaKise fanfiction for **VilettaOnyxLV** , **Kise's Birthday** and **#365StoriesProject** #4

**Warning** : sho-ai, typos or misstypos, maybe fluff, etc

* * *

**#**

**— Glare —  
**

**#**

* * *

Akashi melangkahkan _shogi _dengan tangan kiri menopang dagu. Dahinya berkerut—bukan, bukan karena ia memikirkan _shogi _yang dimainkannya secara personal. Tapi karena sebuah pertanyaan melintas di pikirannya. Kenapa Midorima Sintarou belum datang juga? Ia tak ingin tugas sepele yang diperintahkan pelatih kepadanya memakan waktu lama.

Ya, Akashi yang notabene kapten tim basket SMP Teiko atau biasa disebut Kiseki no Sedai ini diperintahkan untuk mengecek dan memberikan pelajaran pada kelima anggota dalam memandang lawan saat pertandingan berlangsung. Seharusnya ini tugas Momoi, tapi ia berhalangan hadir hari ini karena ada tugas tambahan. Akashi sebenarnya ingin memprotes, apa hal kecil seperti itu perlu diperhatikan? Tapi _pride_-nya lebih memilih untuk tetap diam demi menjaga _imej cool_-nya.

"Ryouta masih ada sesi pemotretan. Mungkin beberapa menit ke depan baru ada." Midorima membenarkan _frame _kacamatnya, lalu memberikan laporannya setelah memberitahukan pada anggota tim inti Teiko perintah dari Akashi itu.

Akashi sedikitpun tak mengalihkan perhatian dari bidak-bidak _shogi _yang ada di hadapannya. "Biarkan dia. Masuklah satu per satu." Midorima tak menjawab, ia segera meninggalkan ruangan. Melaksanakan perintah dari Akashi.

Kuroko Tetsuya masuk. Ia dan ketiga anggota GoM—kecuali Kise—memang telah diberitahukan apa yang harus dilakukan di dalam ruangan. Hanya menatap mata Akashi seakan yang dihadapinya itu musuh di lapangan, begitu kurang lebih penjelasan penjelasan dari Midorima.

Datar dan dingin. Itulah kesan yang ditangkap Akashi dari tatapan Kuroko hanya dalam hitungan detik. Akashi kembali menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri, lalu memajukkan sebuah bidak _shogi_. "Ganti," ucapnya singkat nan datar.

Mendengar satu kata perintah itu, seketika Kuroko berbalik dan keluar ruangan. Siapa sih yang tak tahu perintah dari Kapten Basket Teiko itu absolut?

Midorima, Aomine, dan Murasakibara masuk secara bergiliran. Midorima memberikan tatapan tajam dan sesekali membenarkan _frame _kacamatanya. Aomine menatap Akashi dengan pandangan meremehkan dan bosan—ia sempat memutar bola matanya. Dan Murasakibara, ia masuk dengan _snack _dalam genggamannya, langsung saja Akashi menyuruhnya menyimpan _snack _itu dan memerintahkan memandang padanya. Murasakibara tak begitu peduli dengan Akashi, ia malah mencuri pandang ke arah _snack _miliknya yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

Sekitar sepuluh menit, Akashi sudah mendapatkan hasil cukup memuaskan dari keempat anggota Kiseki no Sedai itu. Namun, satu lagi. Seorang model bernama Kise Ryouta yang belum lama ini menjadi anggota tim inti Teiko.

Tuk tuk tuk

Akashi tak menyahut. Ia sudah bisa menebak siapa di balik pintu itu. Perlahan, pintu terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok pemuda berkemeja putih garis-garis dengan dasi merah sedang menggaruk kepalanya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kise.

Kise yang melihat Akashi yang berkutat dengan _shogi _tanpa peduli dirinya masuk ruangan itu menghampiri Akashi, berdiri di hadapan pemuda bersurai merah itu. "Akashicchi, _gomen ne_. Aku terlambat-_ssu_." Kise menampakkan seulas senyum yang terlihat kaku.

Setelah memindahkan bidak _shoji_, Akashi sedikit mendongak. "Tatap aku."

_E-eh? Menatap? Maksudnya-_ssu_?_ Kise bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Kenapa dia disuruh menatap kaptennya yang menyeramkan itu? Bisa mati dia jika berhadapan dengan _deathglare _milik Akashi—oke, ini terlalu berlebihan.

Kise menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Aura mencekam yang menguar dari Akashi mempersuram atmosfer di ruangan ini. Jangan-jangan, Akashi marah karena ia datang terlambat? Ya, mungkin seperti itu. "Um, Akashicchi. Kau tidak marah, 'kan?"

Akashi kembali memainkan _shogi_. Tanpa melihat Kise, ia melayangkan sebuah gunting yang ada di mejanya. Hampir saja gunting itu mengenai pipi mulus Kise jika ia tak menghindar.

Akashi menatap Kise dengan pandangan lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. "Kubilang, tatap aku. Ini perintah."

Kise bergidik ngeri membayangkan gunting tadi menusuk pipinya, atau bahkan mengenai matanya. Tak mau mendapatkan gertakan lebih jauh lagi, ia memandang Akashi dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan—tentu saja ia masih ketakutan.

Satu detik ...

_Diperhatikan baik-baik, kok wajah Akashi itu imut-_ssu_?_ batin Kise dalam hati.

Dua detik ...

_Ya, ya, walaupun ngeri, Akashicchi itu imut. Coba kalau senyum ... _Tanpa sadar, Kise melengkungkan sudut-sudut bibirnya, menampakkan senyuman manis sampai-sampai matanya ikut tersenyum—_eye smile _khasnya.

Tiga detik ...

Demi apa Akashi menyeringai tipis—walau samar—karena melihat senyuman Kise? Yah, walaupun Akashi tahu dan pernah melihat Kise kadang tersenyum ketika bertanding atau sering memamerkan senyum, tapi baru kali ini ia merasa senyuman Kise benar-benar manis.

"Ryouta, mendekat padaku."

Apalagi ini? Masih mempertahankan senyuman di bibirnya, Kise maju selangkah dan sedikit membungkukkan dirinya. Tangan Akashi yang biasa memainkan bidak-bidak _shogi _itu membelai pipi Kise, hingga jemarinya membawa wajah itu pada wajahnya. Bibir Kise menyentuh bibir Akashi.

Bola mata Kise terbelalak. Akashi menciumnya!

Perlahan, Akashi melumat bibir bawah Kise, mendorongkan lidahnya memasuki rongga mulut Kise. Kise mematung ditempat dengan perasaan tak menentu. Sensasi apa ini? Kenapa ... begitu sukar dijelaskan?

Terhanyut, sampai-sampai lima menit telah berlalu. Dan Kise yang kehabisan pasokan oksigen seketika menghentikan ciuman sesaat yang memabukkan itu.

"Kau jangan menampakkan senyuman seperti itu jika tak ingin mendapat 'serangan' dari musuhmu." Seringai di bibir Akashi semakin mengembang. Kise diam tak berkutik. Mengsinkronkan apa yang barusan terjadi dengan ucapan yang dikatakan Akashi barusan.

Tapi Kise tak menemukan titik terang sedikitpun. Dan ... yang lebih penting ... tadi Akashi menciumnya? Mencium bibirnya? Dan ia juga ... tak memberikan perlawanan malah menikmatinya? Rona merah mulai menjalar ke pipinya, dengan jantung yang berpacu cepat. Duh, kenapa Kise jadi seperti perempuan yang jatuh cinta sih?

"Ryouta, kau masih kurang terlatih." Ambigu. Entah itu maknanya tentang menatap lawan, atau ciuman yang barusan? Hanya Akashi dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka. Sesosok Midorima berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Masalah ini, kita bicarakan nanti secara pribadi." Akasi menyeringai. Membuat Kise lagi-lagi terpaku di tempat.

_What the hell_? Apa maksud dari semua perkataan Akashi itu? Dan ... yang lebih penting, kenapa Akashi menciumnya seperti yang bernafsu padanya? Yah, pertanyaan itu Kise yakin tak akan menemukan jawabannya. Pola pikir seorang Akashi Seijurou memang sulit ditebak.

Menyadari ia terlalu lama terdiam di tempat, dan bahkan Midorima kini berada di sampingnya, Kise berbalik. Ia melangkah dengan agak sempoyongan seperti orang linglung. Yeah, salahkan pada Akashi yang tiba-tiba bertindak nekat seperti tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

—FIN

* * *

**Prillaaaa~ akhirnya jadi juga ini FF AkaKise. Maaf pendek, hehehehe**

**Nah, karena aku udah bikin, giliran kamu ohohoho. Kau sudah janji Pril~~ /nagih #krik**

**Ending gantung? Saya emang suka digantung XD #hellno /dihajar rame-rame/**

**Oh ya, ada yg lupa. HAPPY (belated) BIRTHDAY KISE RYOUTAAAA! /tebar confetti/  
**

**Readers jangan lupa tinggalin review yaa :D**

**.**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
